He Reigns Over Me
by benova13
Summary: After Reigns and Holloway got carried away with their tryst on the road, questions arise on what the two really want out of this new relationship they have. Then there was "Round 2" Reigns was planning. One-Shot. Sequel to Carried Away


I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, follow and favorite "Carried Away". I had a couple requests for a sequel and I thought it was a great idea.

I was inspired by the shows Scandal and The Client List for the sequel. I think I watch these shows wayyyyy too much.

Again, I own nothing but the dirty imagination I have. I do not know Roman Reigns, or anyone mentioned in this story.

Enjoy, benova13

He Reigns Over Me

Holloway was taken aback as Reigns grabbed her wrist and headed down the wide hallway. Moments later, he opened the door to what was a storage room and dragged her in there. She groaned as her back hit the wall with a strong but sensual force. He placed his mouth on hers as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She returned the kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth eagerly. With her legs wrapped, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body up against his.

Reigns got her back onto the wall, and opened up her vest, revealing a black tank like the one he and the other two guys wear. He placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing gently until her nipples hardened under the fabric of both the tank and bra. Holloway moaned slightly into his mouth and biting his lower lip in response.

"They're gonna hear us if we don't quit..." she breathed in between moans and kisses.

He didn't answer but instead put her down, continuing to kiss her. She put a finger between their lips to stop him. She squealed playfully when he bit her finger in response.

"No, no, behave" Holloway purred. "And besides, we gotta head down the corridor shortly. We got a Viper to go after and make a impact on SmackDown."

When he didn't respond but instead looking down, she followed his gaze. Both of them staring at the tent that had formed in his pants. Holloway smiled as she bit her lower lip, turned and walked away, leaving him behind in the storage area.

"Don't forget The Garden Holls." He said to her referencing the hotel they were to stay at. Reigns wasn't sure if she heard him but he texted her earlier. He was ready for the next round. And after tonight they were off three days. They won't be followed around after leaving the arena.

Reigns groaned to himself. After their tryst in the van, he couldn't get enough of her. Little sexy moments like this was all they had after that. He had plans for the next week, but they got thrwarted when Holloway got sick and had to stay home for a few days. When he had time, he checked on her periodically to see how she was doing. If he couldn't sleep, he was texting her.

He couldn't help himself but he knew that in time they were gonna have to discuss what was going on. What goes on from there, and how are they going to get around the situation if nothing comes out of it. They didn't mention what happened and after Rollins noticed the marks she made on his skin, the "talk" was out of the question until they were alone together. Deep down he knew he had feelings for Holloway. They were all close of course, and maybe something developed over time and the van tryst solidified the feelings for both parties. Then again both were lonely and frustrated. It could just be a fuck for her.

He huffed at the thought and headed out to find the guys. He'd deal with it later

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the show, some of the talent decided to grab some drinks at the hotel lounge. Since the lounge was closed to the public, the Shield decided to join them. It was a good way to unwind after a great show.

"Which sour drink was it that you liked?" Reigns asked her over the chatter. "I know its green, that's about it."

"Midori. Midori Sour." Holloway responded, smiling at him.

As he walked off, she was nudged by her friend Alicia Fox. Turning to look at her, Holloway noticed the excited look on her face. The "Oh my god what is going on" look. This was gonna be fun. The two of them found a small table towards the back wall and headed there.

"He's got it for you girl. And don't lie. You know it." Alicia said.

"He's just being nice Alicia." Holloway said back nonchalantly. "We're all close. When they're not being super mean in the ring, they are all very gentlemanly."

"Unless I'm BLIND, the way he looked at you said otherwise. Like he wants to devour you. Girl I wished he'd look at me like that!" She played with her bouncy red locks as Holloway rolled her eyes.

Reigns came back with their drinks and sat next to Holloway. Alicia took it as cue to leave, thank God. For once Holloway wished he would sit next to Ambrose, who was across the room. She dreaded the locker room the next couple weeks. All of them was gonna ask about it. Alicia couldn't hold water, and when they see each other Saturday they're gonna bombard her. Just what she needed.

"Thank you, I would've got it myself tho." Holloway took the drink.

Reigns bent towards her and whispered in her ear. "To justice. And to the future" he kissed her on the cheek.

Her cheeks flushed red as they toasted. He was being rather bold this evening. She relaxed next to him making little conversation. Holloway's mind raced with questions as she observed the scene with him. Sheamus was challenging anyone who was listening to a beer drinking contest, Alicia done found herself talking with Kaitlyn and AJ Lee, who happened to be on the show tonight too. Ambrose was chatting with Wade Barrett, while Rollins was visiting with CM Punk, who was drinking a diet soda. How typical.

"You know we're taking a big risk.." Holloway started, keeping her voice low enough to be sure that no one could overhear them. Her finger circled around the rim of the glass as she spoke. "Our...relation...could jeporadize...what we got going for us. What we all worked so hard to acheive."

Reigns listened intently. Holloway continued. "Have you thought about it? I mean, I don't want to get embarrassed again." She was referencing her incident with Rollins.

"Holls, I know you're concerned...let's just enjoy ourselves and talk later on when we're...alone. Don't worry." The stern tone in his voice and in his eyes said it all.

She frowned at him. She knew it wasn't a good time, but it was so heavy on her mind. This was going to be a very long night. Holloway finished her drink and went to get another one. The two of them had continued some small talk, mostly just talking about the show plans for the next week. As she was talking to him, she eyed the outline of his chest through his shirt, thinking of what she wanted to do with that shirt off. They kept staring straight at the crowd, but would lean towards one another as they spoke. It was easy for her to sneak looks.

That kind of took her mind off the topic at hand. She tuned out the conversation and let her eyes travel abroad. She kept glancing up and down. The biceps bulging out the shirt sleeve, the curve of his Adam's Apple before the slight dip below his neck. She bit the skin of her thumb as she continued to look, staring at those full lips. She let her mind wander of where she wanted them at. The thought of it made her grow hot with anticipation. Before they knew it, Alicia had joined them again.

"I think you guys would make a great couple!" She quipped. Holloway and Reigns looked at each other then Holloway glared back at Alicia. "Ya'll are so cute together."

"I told you we aren't together." Holloway was pretty annoyed that Alicia did that. Then again this was typical Alicia. "I can't have a conversation with Roman Reigns now?"

"Girl, no. Just making conversation." Alicia smiled coyly at her.

"I think I'm heading out for the night." Holloway had enough. "I'll talk to you later?" She looked at Reigns, who nodded. She placed a tender hand on his thigh and smiled at him before she walked out to get her bags from the SUV Ambrose rented.

"Oh my GOD there is something going on!" Alicia followed her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, let the whole hotel know." She snapped. "For the last time, we are NOT together."

"You can spew that to everyone else, but I know you Sarena. Why else would you get defensive?" She smiled big at Holloway. "You have a crush on him!" She sing songed the sentence. "I saw you looking at him and yea you got it for him. You should totally get with him."

Holloway threw her bags on the luggage cart and turned towards Alicia. "You don't say a word about this. I don't know what's going on. I just don't want it to be anyone's business. Friday, my place. Drinks, dinner and movies."

"GOSSIP!" Alicia clapped. "I'll let you be. Be safe tomorrow." She hugged Holloway and the two of them walked to her room together. What Alicia didn't know tho was it was their room. As in her and Reigns.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The green light flashed on the door allowing Holloway to go inside. She opened the door and held her body against it so she could get the luggage cart in. Immediately she grabbed her bags and got them situated just the way she liked them. Makeup bag went in the bathroom; lotion, perfume and facial cleanser/moisturizer side by side. Her duffel bag claimed the luggage rack opened, revealing a nice row of clothes she refolded after the show was done for the night. The small overnight bag went back in the bathroom for later.

Holloway hopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. On instinct she turned to The Weather Channel, so she could decide what to wear in the morning. Plus it will keep her occupied waiting on Reigns. She smiled to herself at the thought of him. They got away with their tryst and it was such a great feeling. Since then she had been thinking about what was possible. She wasn't sure if this was a fling or a thing. It was confusing, but damn it felt good either way.

She kept thinking of how the conversation was cut short earlier. God, she wanted him so bad but was it worth the risk? Reigns told her not to worry though. Holloway was hoping she would find out the answers to her burning questions. She's reasoned with their situation over and over again. They were close before things got physical, but then again when you get physical things change dramatically. They couldn't just ignore the sexual tension that has been built up the past couple weeks.

A weather recap was playing, and Holloway ran her fingers through her long hair. After some time she couldn't stand still and just turned the TV off. She decided to set the mood. In her overnight bag, she grabbed some candles that she had bought during their trip this week and a lighter to start them. She placed her MP3 device on the player and set the device on a sexy playlist after adjusting the volume. She pulled the sheets back and sprayed them with a light linen spray. Holloway then took a couple boxes of rose petals and sprinkled them all over the bed. She wanted a romantic setting now that they were finally going to be alone together. Once she was done Holloway set down on the bed and tried to keep calm. She felt like a teenager again.

"Just let the pot boil over and deal with the consequences afterwards." Holloway said out loud. "I'm a big girl. You're just nervous Holloway. Don't be a coward."

When Reigns texted her that he was getting the key, Holloway hopped off the bed setting her plan in action. She sprinted to the bathroom leaving the door partly open so she could hear him come in. Within a moment her clothes were stripped off and down on the floor and the overnight bag was open. She grabbed the oil and a piece of lingerie.

The door clicked open a short time later signaling Reigns' arrival. Holloway's heart pounded through her chest as fantasy was going to become reality very soon. She took a deep breath and let the air escape her lips to try to relax.

"Hey..." she peeked her head out.

"Sup." He responded looking towards her. Holloway rolled her eyes. She hated when he did that. "Hm, I see you have something in mind for us."

"A 'hello how are you' would've sufficed. But being that we already saw each other, I guess it don't matter." She retorted, bluffing at the fact he liked what she did with the room.

Reigns laughed. "I know. I just like getting under your skin. I find it hot when you get annoyed."

She blushed. "Well Mr. Under Your Skin, I would like for you to do something for me."

"Ok...Let's hear it."

"I want you to strip down and get under the sheets. I want them to cover you from the waist down. Can you do that for me?"

"I certainly can m'aam."

While she finished up, he did just that. She finally picked the piece she was going to wear. For him. Holloway could hear the clothing fall to the floor several feet from her. Trying to calm her nerves, she slipped the lingerie on and thought about what to say to him. Why not talk about what happened tonight. Besides, he's getting a massage, she figured she might as well start getting the ball rolling.

"You took quite a beating tonight Reigns."

"He didn't finish it." He huffed. "I'll get him next week. Why are we bringing this up?"

"Just relax damn it. Don't kill my mood. I have a plan."

"And that would be what? You know I'm gonna pay Show back for that cheap shot. He thinks he got away with it. Big mistake."

"That you will. Don't worry about that right now. I'm gonna reward you for your efforts."

She stepped out the bathroom, revealing her look to Reigns, who was pleasantly surprised. Her body was adorned in a light blue lacy teddy which ended at the top of her thighs. She wore her hair up in a updo with pieces of hair around her face. She finished it with white high heels that elongated her legs.

"Hmm that's some kind of reward, Holloway." Reigns responded, arching his eyebrows.

"My name is Sarena tonight." She responded, walking towards him. "And I'm gonna take care of you. You've waited so patiently..."

"Mm, that I have." Reigns sat up to look at her.

Sarena continued to walk around the room. He looked even more gorgeous shirtless. "I have a fun fact for you. Before I started wrestling, I went to school as a masseuse." She grinned at him. "I just didn't tell people. Didn't want them getting the wrong idea."

She grabbed the oil and tossed the bottle between her hands. "After all that chaos tonight, I decided a massage was in order."

"I can use one." He reasoned. "Well...come work your magic girl." He growled, turning over on his stomach.

Sarena walked over to the bed and started to rub his back slowly, working her fingers in circles as she pressed down onto his caramel colored skin. She tested his tolerance of hard and soft as she continued to work his back. The slow even rhythm of Reigns' breathing let Sarena know she found the right niche. Moving up to his shoulders she continued her curious finger movements, working his shoulder muscles down while pressing the top part of her body against his back.

"Let's see...is there anything bothering you? Would you like for me to work on your arms? Maybe hip flexors, legs?" She murmured lowly in his ear, nipping at it lightly with her teeth.

"Sarena, I think we both know we won't make it to the legs.." He responded, holding his right arm out. Sarena climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips, and began working her fingers along both his arms.

"Yea so on Twitter, you bragged that you lifted a giant, however.." She massaged his right arm tenderly, followed with tracing her fingers along his Samoan heritage tattoo. "I feel a slight pull in your bicep. Tomorrow you're wrapping it." She lightly brought her fingernails down his skin down to his forearms.

"Mm, thank you babe, but I hope you know you're asking for it."

"Maybe that's what I want." She responded with a husk in her voice.

She took the oil and poured a little on his back, rubbing it into his skin. Then she dipped her head down to the small of his back, licking up his spine. She heard him suck in his breath at the sudden move.

"I told you I'm full of surprises J..." She kissed and nibbled along his shoulder up to his neck, then up to his ear. "It wouldn't be near as fun with just regular old oil anyway now wouldn't it?"

Reigns groaned under her weight, shifting to get himself comfortable. After a moment he turned over to face her. Sarena smiled at him and groaned at his hardness pressing up against her before adjusting herself. She poured more of the oil down his torso, and rubbed the slick liquid along the lines of his abs and the curve of his pectoral muscles. She then rubbed what was left on his arms once more. Once she took his hands, she placed them upon her thighs and instructed him to keep them there.

Sarena took her fingers and ran them down his body, tracing his torso and abs once more. She replaced them with her tongue and worked her way up. The grip he had on her thighs become stronger the more she did. She wrapped her lips along his nipple then lapping it up with her tongue. He grabbed her hips in response and moved them up her sides and past her breasts. Once his hands reached her face, he cupped them and brought her lips up to his.

"You don't follow directions very well..." Sarena murmured, closing the gap between their lips.

The two exchanged kisses for quite some time and let their bodies grind against one another. She weaved her hands through his long locks tangling her fingers among them. Reigns suddenly threw the sheet off him and flipped her over, towering over the top of her. He followed by ripping her teddy off her and twisting it together. Putting her arms over her head, he bounded her wrists with the ripped teddy tying it securely then checked to make sure it didn't hurt.

"You're lucky you got away with so much in the van." He started, kissing along her jawline then to her neck. "It's my turn to rock your world."

Sarena went to try to put her bounded arms around him to which he responded by forcing them back down. "Don't move."

She giggled at him. "Yes sir." He continued to devour her neck, nipping and sucking on her flesh with slow torture. He then moved down to her breasts, watching her intently as she threw her head back at the reaction of his touch. He moved his hands is slow motion over them feeling her nipples harden. Reigns hummed with satisfaction as he took the oil and dabbed some on his fingers. He rolled his fingers around her nipple covering it before he latched onto it with his mouth.

"Fuckin a!" Sarena cried out at the intense pleasure. She grabbed at the top end of the mattress in response to his torture. He repeated the same process with her left nipple, looking up at her as he did it. She continued to cry out in pleasure. When he was done, he kissed her again.

"How did you know I like orange flavor?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sarena had to think for a minute before realizing he was talking about the oil. "Oh..the oil. Uhm...oranges are good for you?" She grinned at him.

The two of them bursted out laughing which helped break the tension for a moment. Sarena thought they needed it. When she bought the oil at the local sex shop near home, she just picked a flavor she thought both would enjoy. It was either Orange Dreamsicle, Mint Chocolate, Strawberry or Spicy Dreams which was a vanilla and cinnamon combination. She was glad she made the right choice.

Reigns kissed her once more, breaking her train of thought. "You okay?"

"Perfect." She responded. Before she knew it, Reigns grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. She squealed and tried to kick her heels off, anticipating what she knew was coming next. He frowned at her suddenly.

"We're leaving these on." He said, working her foot back in the white heel. Sarena knew what was coming next. She asked for it tho, and right now she didn't even care. She smirked at the fact that he was definitely a little freak.

Just as he did her teddy he snatched her lacy blue panties off, exposing her to him. Reigns traced a finger along her sex, watching her sigh and arch her back. He purposely kept on, making her squirm with his light touch. He used his other hand to push her thigh away from him and replaced the finger with his tongue.

Sarena sucked in her breath at the new sensation coming over her. This was the first time she experienced oral sex. And it felt so fucking good. He worked his tongue in various ways over and over again, with her moaning in delight. Grabbing the mattress wasn't cutting it anymore, and Sarena noticed the teddy loosened around her wrists. Once she worked the teddy off her wrists, she immediately grabbed two fistfuls of his hair, pulling him closer to her.

"I don't want you to stop." She said, followed with a moan. "Please..."

She heard Reigns groan with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair and lightly touching his scalp. Her breath quickened and her hips moved along with his rhythm signaling that she was close. As much as Sarena didn't want him to stop, she didn't want the party to be over either.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, sitting upright. "I don't want it to be over...oh my God that was incredible..."

"My pleasure, Ms. Sarena." Reigns responded, getting up from his position. Sarena looked up and down at the view in front of her. Her very own Adonis. His caramel colored body was to die for, perfect with muscle. She bit her thumb while she continued to look at him. She knew from the van he was well endowed and just now actually seeing proof of that made her tingly with desire. And a little nervous. Now wasn't the time to get nervous.

"Um, that was...my first time..." Sarena blushed at him. She looked down in embarrassment, hoping she didn't kill the mood.

"Hey, its okay." He responded, crawling to her and kissed her. "I'm just glad I was able to make it pleasing for you."

Sarena smiled. "Yes, it was awesome."

"We'll take our time. If you're uncomforta..."

"No, I'm okay." Sarena silenced him. "Just I'm new at some things. Well...I've done things and I haven't done things...yea. That's all."

"Don't worry, we'll go through them together."

Sarena laid down, grabbing him with her. She began to kiss him again, opening her legs to invite him in. She moved her hands down his back and pressed down, trying to give him the hint that she wanted him now. Carefully she guided him inside her, letting him know through her moans that she was okay.

After a moment passes, Reigns began to move slowly, taking his time with her. Sarena let her hands roam along his sides and his back, letting the passion take over her. His rhythm picked up and she met him thrust for thrust. Sarena wrapped her legs around him, guiding him deeper inside her.

He groaned with satisfaction as he kept thrusting a little harder, trying to control himself. Sarena could feel he was holding back a little, probably worried that he may hurt her.

"Harder." She commanded. "I'm a big girl. I can handle a big guy like you."

With that he sat up and broke the hold on her legs. "Are you sure?"

"I said harder J."

He pushed her legs back and placed his hands on the back of her thighs and began to thrust once more, meeting her request. Sarena threw her head back in pleasure, moaning out his name again and again. He switched positions, to her delight each one felt better then the last. She didn't know if she could handle much more of this.

"Fuck, I'm close." She breathed.

"That makes two of us."

Soon after Reigns said that, Sarena reached her peak, digging her fingernails into his skin while losing herself in the intense orgasm he gave her. He thrusted a few more times as he reached his too, collapsing on top of her. Both of them laid right there for a few minutes, exhausted and sweaty. Sarena wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her fingers play in his hair, which was damp from his sweat. She continued to brush his hair back with her hand and fingers as they laid there.

"My, my. My fantasy proved right. You are intense in bed. Literally." She stated with a smile.

"I'm a intense man." He kissed her and pushed himself off her to lay beside her. "You know that."

She thought for a moment. "Yea but still. I'm glad I found out for sure."

He pulled her beside him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders while she draped her arm across his stomach. "I could say the same for you. You are full of surprises."

"Yea..." Sarena didn't want to ruin the moment, but she knew it was time for the talk they couldn't have since their love affair began. "You know, I was nervous earlier, but you really made me comfortable. I like that..."

He smiled at her, but didn't say anything. He let his fingers play in her head, just like she did his. Sarena knew he was thinking the same thing she was thinking. And there was the tension again. She figured he would get the hint at the conversation starter, but obviously it had went over his head and now she was annoyed. She nuzzled into his chest, trying to think of the right thing to say. Thinking about it, there was no other way to say it but to be blunt with it. Like she said earlier, let the pot boil over and deal with consequences later. The boil over was done, now it was time to clean it.

"For two people who know how to cut a promo its funny how we can't come up with the words to say about this." She blurted out, hoping it wouldn't become a disaster.

Reigns looked at her in surprise. "Girl you're really cut and dry aren't you?"

"Hell someone had to say it." She sat up and crossed her legs indian style, turning to face him. "We better figure it out now before we get caught up and shit gets real. For real."

"Sarena Holloway, what am I gonna do with you?" He groaned, knowing the ruthless, smart ass Holloway was back. "But you're right. We need to figure something out. My first question is, what do you want?"

She pursed her lips at the thought, she knew what she wanted but she was scared he may not. Or what consequences this may bring. At the same time, she wondered what if, and life was too short not to live in that phase. She thought about the first time they met at FCW. She was 25 pounds heavier, and a awkward Diva in training. Reigns however, was Leakee, who is part of a rich wrestling heritage. The son of Sika of the Wild Samoans. The cousin of the Rock. It intimidated the shit out of her. Over the course of a couple years, they got to know one another, saw each others rises and falls. She watched him get promoted to WWE and did house shows before coming onto the scene as one of the original three members of the Shield. She was so happy for him and he was happy when she was called up, and after a few months was added as the 4th member of the Shield.

Would all of those memories die away with the possible rejection or will they be a part of them as a potential couple. The hardest thing was telling someone how they feel. What they want comes second. It was now or never, as he stared at her intently. She might as well bare her soul while she was naked too.

"I...I always thought you were attractive..." She began. "I didn't want to get in the way, because you were serious with that girl...and when ya'll broke up I wondered if something could happen but I was scared. At the same time we're all working towards the same goal; make it to the E."

He listened as she continued. "But then we all got called up and then this whole Shield thing blew up, I knew that it was out of the question. We got close...all of us. And then we had this...I've been struggling and I don't know what to say other that I do care about you and I want to be with you. If you don't feel the same, I can just leave now and pretend none of it happened. I'll get over it."

Holloway put her hands in her hair and brushed them back, her nerves racked at her revelation. Now thinking about it she was attracted all along but lived in fear or what others would say. All she wanted was to be a wrestler and didn't want to mess it up. She's heard stories of how relationships killed careers. Hell she made out with Rollins and she didn't hear the end of it from Paul Heyman. But now it was out there she did feel a little better she didn't have to bottle up the confession anymore.

"You don't have to leave," Reigns started. "Because you're dead on about how I feel as well."

She smiled at him delightfully, then immediately frowned. "But what about the others?"

"Who gives a shit?" He responded. "If it comes to be, I'll deal with Paul. He's too busy with Brock Lesnar anyway."

He sat up to kiss her. "Don't worry about what others think. Its you and me girl."

She kissed him back before laying down next to him. "Hm, well at least we got the consummation out of the way," She laughed.

He nodded and arched his eyebrows. "Yea, not that I'm complaining." He looked at her once more. "Our first date is in the morning. There is this place down the road that does home-made breakfast that's out of this world. Rollins and I found it last year while traveling. So we need to go to sleep."

"I'd like that baby." She purred, rubbing his stomach. "But first..." She let her hands travel past his navel, down. "I don't feel I've done my job yet." She gave him a light squeeze.

"Oh?"

"Oh is right." Holloway said saucily, "It's my turn again." She moved down his body and lowered her head down onto him.

Maybe they won't sleep after all.


End file.
